That One Speacial Day
by me006
Summary: it is a big day for Lily Evans.what is so special that she gets up erly in the morning for doing things that she never bothered for, the girly stuff?


THAT ONE SPEACIAL DAY

I woke up early that morning, glanced out of my window and saw that it was all pitch black out there. I turned to my alarm clock- it was 7 in the morning. Still there are 2 huge hours left for the day to start. I lay on my bed, staring at the grey ceiling. I tried to go back to sleep, but once I'm awake, I'm awake.

So then wasting no more time, I got out of the bed, pushing my fore-poster open. I looked up at my fellow Gryffindors. All the people in the fifth-year girls dormitory were fast asleep. Alice murmuring in her sleep, Blair snoring in a rather feminine way.

I slipped into my bathroom slippers , having no idea how they got under my bed. Today after all was a big day for me.

I stood before the mirror; saw my tangled hair and rather lazy eyes. I pulled the hairbrush out of my trunk and tried to solve the mess, it took me about 10 minutes to comb my hair. Now they were perfectly smooth, tangle-free and sleek.

I stared at my own reflection. I raised my left brow at myself. I always wanted to know how I look when I do that. I smiled at myself, my normal, natural smile; the one I usually use during photographs.

_Sheesh! I look horrible; no wonder my pics are so dreadful_

I tried some other smile, the one which I use when I'm in a pleasant mood.

_Better._

Then I decided to get dressed. Today being a Saturday and hogsmead visit day was a uniform-free day. I thought of skirt, would make me look slimmer. But then the idea of snow out there clicked me and so , I rejected skirt. Jeans perhaps?

_It's too ordinary._

_But hey! Remember he likes normal, be yourself lily nothing more nothing less. so yes to jeans. Now tops. No sleeveless, half sleeves would do and then jacket…perfect!_

So I got dressed. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail briskly.

_Nope, uncomfortable_. _A little higher_.

I pulled it a little higher and a bit tighter.

_No this is making my face look bigger. _

So then I pulled out some strands out of the ponytail. To cover my face…..okay I admit it to cover most of my right eye.

_So it's just looking made-up._

"hey what are you doing' in the middle of the night?" Delancy called out

"You mean middle of the morning"

"WHAT?"

"Don't yell at me, see for yourself"

"You call 7:30 morning?"

"You prefer night?"

"_Mid_-night"

"Goodnight then sleeping beauty."

"You are psychotic"

"Psycho"

"Yeah that too" she said

Coming back to my hair. I couldn't think of anything so I messed them up. They were messier than ever.

_But hey so what I'm about to ask the biggest mess head ever, out_

After checking on my foundation and eye shadow, I waited half an hour for so- called "morning" to happen. It was about 8 when people started getting up. I ran to my bed, pulled the fore-poster and lay there. I didn't want anyone to know that I was preparing for the day so early.

So I started preparing for what I would say to him.

"James I love you… No too fast. Hey wassup?... Sounds like Black talking with his mouth full of pumpkin juice…_oh concentrate lily_…how about- good morning, uh. Potter I was wondering if you wanna have a coffee with me on madam rosemerta's three broomsticks today?...nice. okay we'll have this."

I waited for the dormitory to be empty. I knew there was no point going there early because I know James arrives when the breakfast is about to get finished.

As planned after the dormitory got empty, I went downstairs into the common room. I think I heard the portrait hole swing. So being the last Gryffindor, I stepped out. Crossed the corridors, got past peeves-luckily passed the dungboms , finally the great hall.

I pushed open the magnificent golden doors. The Gryffindor table was almost empty except James; he was having his morning soup. he smiled at me and I returned it .

I aimed to walk towards him and sit beside him but, instead I walked past him.

_And I'm like- really dude, for once can my body listen to my mind._

I stopped at the end of the table, thank god he didn't notice, but the ravenclaws did. So I marched up to him. I stood behind him.

"Er, can I sit here."

"sure." There was calmness in his voice but his face was filled with doubt. Anyone would doubt because it wasn't normal like, lily Evans talking to James potter. It would sound like mandrakes singing do-re-me

"can you, I mean will you…..of course you can and you will. Gosh! I mean will you ….pass the coffee jar."

"yeah. Here"

_Great. First body and then mind. Lily Evans you got to control yourself._

"So, what brought you here?"

I avoided his question by taking a sip of hot coffee. It burned my tongue but still I chose to burn my tongue than making a fool of myself for the third time. Finally when I decided what to say and went for it. I think I ran for it because what I said was:

"_iwaswonderingifyouwouldhaveacoffeewithme?"_

_I screwed up, didn't I?_

"What? Was that French?"

_And even this stupid git can't understand. Merlin!_

"I was wondering if you would have a coffee with me?"

Clearly as I could , I spoke. His answer was quick enough.

"Iwouldloveto."

"Sorry?"

"I meant I would love to…you finally fell for me didn't you?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

"I think we have a lot in common."

"Ya I know"

We had our first date like this. Then we had a few more until he finally proposed me and I agreed to be his wife. Who knew I would find my prince charming in a messy head git.

But that day I learned something, something I never learned all these years- that love is blind. You never know who you'd run into.

Authors' note- how was it? Was it too fast or was it too…I don't know. Let me know in the reviews. I think I couldn't express it the way I thought . but never the less keep in touch by reviewing.

Loads and loads of love for my fans who read my stuff.

Forever yours

Meoo6


End file.
